Behave And Play Nice
by Blktiger Of The Moon
Summary: Father of two girls that hate each other. Yet some how I know it could get worse. Rated T for some of the later chapters. R&R.
1. We Have A Problem

A/N: This story was inspired by a pic I saw and my brain just ran with it

Disclaimer: Dora and Kai-Lan are owned by respected owners; I don't own them nor ever will own them.

Chapter 1: We Have a Problem

I am the father of two girls who are from two different parts of the world whom seem to hate each other. Dora Marquez a half Latin, half Filipino sweetheart, who took on my last name despite the fact that her mother, my wife didn't want that since I have another child by her best friend's, cousin's sister. She's a very adventurous girl who loves the outdoors and nature it's self. She has gain an interest for caring for wild animals, like I have when I was her age and loves helping other people out even though she bites off more than she can chew. After rescuing a 4 year old albino chimp from his previous owners, who neglected him since his birth and decided raised him at my animal shelter. Dora saw him one day when showed her all the wild animals that I'm helping to protect. She begged and pleaded with me to let him out, I told her that it was very dangerous to do so; finally after another ten minuets of crying, begging and pleading I caved and let him out.

Not even two minuets out of his cage and they had already become friends and best friends at that. She asked what his name was which struck me as odd because I usually give all the animals I rescue names and I never once thought of given him a name. So after much discussion with Dora "we" meaning her came up with the name Boots, (for the fact of him wearing boots all the time) for each name I suggested she didn't like. Heh heh it was somewhat funny for me, because Dora was trying to teach Boots how to talk even though I found it amazing that the only word he could speak was "poo" though it did sound like a three year old trying to say the same word. I knew that she had a slim chance at getting Boots to actually talk, but I never told her nor discouraged her from doing so, for my family has been known to make the impossible possible at times. Dora and Boots do almost everything together like her passion for soccer (football), Baseball and the wooden flute; she gets her music talents from her mother's side of the family.

While Kai-Lan Chow a Mandarin and Filipino angel, who took on her mother's maiden name after taking full custody of Kai-Lan but still giving me visitation rights (it's a given when paying child support) for every weekend and one other day during the week when Xiu is off of work. When certain holidays come up I get her for a whole week unless Kai-Lan is bad or its one of her culture's holiday which I still try to attend. Kai-Lan is like Dora in many ways, or its something that both of them got from me. Anyway she also loves going adventures as well and will do any and everything can to help someone out when they have a problem. Both girls are the same age and both are born leaders, I can't tell if they got that from me or their mothers. Kai-Lan like Dora loves caring for animals and became best friends with another wild animal that I am tacking care of this time it's a Siberian tiger of all things. He's about 5 years old, still a cub; I named him Rintoo when I got him at 4 months old.

Like Dora, once Kai-Lan saw his cute adorable little self she begged, pleaded, cried, whined and added a more potent tactic the infamous "puppy pout" which she always uses as a last and finale attempt to get what she wants, which works on me a good amount of times. Dora does the "puppy pout" as well but she does it when desperately wants something or wants it her way, and again it works me a good amount. Guess I'm not that great of a "father" when it comes to standing by what I say.

The reason why I'm telling myself that is because I've got both of my girls sitting in front of me trying to figure why they don't get along with each other. They're not speaking to each other which is the usual irritation I get with them. I guess they really never got off on the right foot; it was when I convinced Xiu that Kai-Lan needed to know her sister even if she is her half-sister, which was when the girls were about four and half. Unfortunately I working at home that day and I had to take a call dealing with my animal shelter and when I came back and Kai-Lan and her mother had left and Dora was up in her room, I was only on the phone for three minutes. Later I found out from Julia, my wife, that the moment Kai-Lan said "Hi" and went to hug her Dora told her that "she hated her and didn't want her as a sister" then ran to her room. So I went to talk to her concerning having siblings but ultimately spanking her for throwing a tantrum and swearing in Spanish.

It took a couple of years of more convincing to Xiu to give it another try this time I would be taking off of work so that I would supervise their visit with them. I'd let Dora that her sister was coming to visit again and I will not tolerate her misbehaving and if need be I will tear behind up in front of Kai-Lan. At that point I think my point was clearly noted by Dora since she played with Kai-Lan without major incident that left one or both hurt and crying, even though they didn't speak much of anything to each other.

Now what happened a few hours ago was so disappointing. Julia and Xiu were at work and they both told me that they're going to work over today and maybe the rest of the week, so I decided that I was going to take the girls out to have some fun, they asked were I was taking them and I replied "it's a surprise" which I knew for a fact that both of them always look forward to surprises. About an hour or so into the ride Kai-Lan started picking on Dora with the whole "I'm not touching you" game fore I knew that stop without me saying anything. Minutes later it was Dora's turn to mess with her sister only it wasn't the same game anymore, Dora was literally poking Kai-Lan, who didn't like it, so I stopped her. Much later they started to argue bout something or other I didn't catch the beginning of it but it needed to stop so I pulled the car off to the side of the road turned around and told them straight up that "if ya don't stop arguing I will turn this car around and take ya home and we can sit there until your mother's get off work, Do You Understand Me!" they both gave me this pathetic sounding "yes daddy" as they crossed their arms and pouted while looking out the window as I pulled back on the pavement heading in the direction of Bush Gardens.

It didn't take them long to start up again, I'm still kind of mad at myself for doing what I did, but I know that going past the entrance of BG and heading back home was the right thing to do. Once they saw my surprise it was too late for them. They cried and screamed but I had already made up my mind and then both of them wanted to throw raging fits that involved more crying, more screams that would considered shirks, and the kicking of the seats, which drew and broke the last straw. Swerving over the side of the road I slammed on the brakes turned my entire upper body towards them then taking my left hand smacking Dora and Kai-Lan exposed legs quite hard, almost leaving a hand print.

I didn't say a single thing; I just gave them dagger glares which made them sink into their car seats and sobbed quietly as I drove off home. The rest of the ride was in silence, well except for the radio blaring, though it was one of my favorite songs called "Ghost of Stephen Foster" Squirrel Nut Zippers, glancing in the rearview mirror I caught sight of the girls rubbing their stinging leg not thinking that they were going to get a thorough beating when they got home. I kept my promise and got a spare belt out my draw then went downstairs where the girls were. It didn't long for them to realize what was about to happen and they started pleading not to get spanked, however this was the first time Kai-Lan was ever spanked by me, I assured her that this wouldn't be the last time. After some much needed discussion behavioral and sibling issues I sat them down and waited.

"I'm very disappointed in you girls" I told them folding my arms across my chest.

"We know" Kai-Lan and Dora both replied hanging their heads staring at their hands on their lap.

* * *

A/N: Man are they in big trouble, it almost makes me wonder if that's gonna happen when I have kids. Oh btw this is the pic I was talking about .com/art/Ni-Hao-Amigo-135496431


	2. Crime & Punishment

Disclaimer: Dora and Kai-Lan are owned by respected owners; I don't own them nor ever will own them.

Chapter 2: Crime & Punishment

"Are ya hungry?" I asked glancing over at the clock on the mantel of the fire place I noticed that it had been hours since I fed the girls. Getting up from my navy blue loveseat I headed into the kitchen thinking of something to fix while they sat there quietly. Not really thinking nor wanting to waste time I grabbed a frying pan, a box of pancake mix, grounded cinnamon, and some raisins slapping those ingredients into a medium size bowl and mixing that all together I made them pancakes or as Kai-Lan likes to call them "pannycakes."

For some reason I had this feeling that once the girls' mothers found out I gave them breakfast food for lunch that I was considered a dead man. OK Kai-Lan and Dora aren't ADD or ADHD or anything like that but when they eat anything with a ton sugar in it, like any other kid their age they tend to "bounce off the wall," but that's beside the point. Xiu and Julia think that any and all sugary substance that enters their child's body is like setting a nuke off which makes them go nuts. The thing is that I don't see syrup as a detonation device that makes kids fly off the handle and maim, kill, and destroy, but their mothers especially Xiu thinks so and always says that she has to deal with the after affects and what not. OK now I guess your thinking that I'm the worst dad cause it seems that I don't care 'bout my kids health or whatever, which is straight bull.

Anyway after fixing a mass load of pancakes I called them over to eat, and it started again this time over not thing.

"Hey, I wanted to sit there!" Kai-Lan exclaimed throwing my focus off the number of pancakes I was putting on the plates.

"I always sit here" Dora retorted.

"No fair!" cried Kai-Lan.

"Girls" I said though I was being ignored.

"C'mon move I want to sit beside Daddy this time."

"You snooze, you loose"

"C'mon, Dora"

"Nope"

"Dora" Kai-Lan said sniffling as she got ready to cry her way into getting what she wanted, but Dora didn't fall for it.

"Crybaby"

"Girls"

"Meanie"

"Stoopid"

"Idiot"

"Horse-face"

"Jack-"

"Stop it, now" I said sternly interrupting Kai-Lan before saying something that would have gotten her another beating and her mouth cleaned out with soap and water. Placing the plates down on the part wood part glass octagon shaped table I picked up the chair that was beside Dora and sat it down diagonally across from the seat I usually go to since its much closer to the kitchen then picked up Kai-Lan and with little resistance sat her down on the chair causing her to stick out the tongue at her sister which caused Dora to pout. Popping Kai-Lan's leg lightly which told her to quit it, she whimpered then glared at Dora who was now snickering to herself but quickly hushed when I turned to give her a piercing glare.

Most of lunch and afterwards were spent in almost complete silence with the exception of the TV which they watched for the rest of the day. So how or another I had fell asleep in one of the chairs in the living room without realizing it, I was rudely awakened by one of the girls' scream. I jump from the chair and quickly search for them (since they weren't in front of the TV anymore yet it was still on) going the places that I knew they usually are at, and found them in the garage squirting each other with some water guns that I boxed up and forgot about until now. Leaning against the doorway I just watched as both of them ducked, crouched, and crawled around various objects just to avoid the inevitable soaking of their pump action water guns. I guess they figured that I was there because Kai-Lan and Dora sprang up and hosed me down with the remaining water that was left in the tanks we laughed about how they got me wet and what not. Then it was time to become the father again.

"Ok, girls fun time is over we need to change out of these wet clothes before we get sick." I said after shaking my head to get the water off of my face. After I getting the girls changed into dry clothes they got a little snack as they watched move TV until around seven-thirty. The rattling of the front doorknob notified us that one of their mothers' were home (this varies a lot, it all depends on who has to stay late that night its an rare occurrence to have both of them to come home at the same time) it was just figuring out who it was before she got in. When the door popped slightly open we heard three distinct and are elated voices, two we knew right away who they were but couldn't pinpoint who the third voice belong to.

Remember that rare occurrence I talked about not to long ago well it happened and it kind of weirded me out a little, both Xiu and Julia were mostly getting along, which I haven't seen in years and I had to admit it that I was relieved. As for their third-wheel's voice we heard, well it didn't come to me until I saw her face as I entered the hallway. Rebecca Belikov, a gorgeous British-Russian with short blood red hair that hovered above her collar bone and glittering hazel eyes that could light a dimly lit sky, and her slightly meaty yet fit frame, she is one our closest friends from our high school and college years, who just so happened to be the girl's godmother.

"Honey look who finally decided to drop by!" Julia exclaimed.

"I see, well its 'bout bloody time" I said cheerfully going over and giving her a bear hug.

"Uh, ok-ok I give" Becky gasped meaning I should release her then she continued. "I should have came sooner but being a diplomatic tool for both Russia and the US is tough job which doesn't leave much room for family visits, by the way where are my angels I'm dying to finally see them"

I pointed slightly to the left from the hallway "see that glowing light you'll find your 'angels' in there watching TV.

Power walking by the three of us Becky darted left then took another left, I gave both mothers a kiss on the cheek as a way of greeting them but it was more for bringing Becky over.

"Evening ladies"

"Evening Raul" Xiu smirked deviously and sensually, kissing the side of cheek while rubbing my chest in a circular pattern with her finger.

This is the first time in a uber **long** time that Xiu has ever looked at me like that, its like were kids again on our four or fifth date and we found out that no one will be home so we can do any and everything we want to, to each other. Unfortunately Julia stopped that image from running through the rest of my head.

Clearing her throat Julia pulled Xiu out to the side of her, and then lands a kiss on me as well this time on the lips. I'm like jealousy is definitely in the air, but what I don't get is why both of them are so hot for me all of a sudden. That thought was quietly diverted when the question of the day was asked.

"Did you have fun at Bush Gardens with the girls?" Julia whispered curiously in my ear, clinging to my arm.

"Heh, heh we didn't go"

"Why didn't you?" Xiu clutching my other arm and shaking it.

"Ask the girls, there more than happy to explain." I sarcastically stated walking down the hall towards the living room

"Kai-Lin Chow, Dora Marquez" both the mothers called to the girls.

"Yes mommy" they answered nervously knowing that they were in trouble.

"Raul told us that you didn't get to go to Bush Gardens because or your actions." Xiu started.

"Care to explain" Julia finished.

The girls looked over at me with surprise eyes that said "I can't believe you told them" then I told them "You knew this was coming."

"Girls" their mothers called in a low slightly menacing voice.

"Yes, we didn't get to go to BG because we were arguing" Dora truthfully told them.

"That's because you started it" Kai-Lin retorted

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Nah-han"

"Yea-han"

"Alright, enough!" Julia shouted at them.

"This is what I have been dealing with most of the day" I said holding my head and shaking it.

"Well it ends here, we're going to have a little chat later" Xiu sternly spoke crossing her arms over her chest.


End file.
